School dance confessions
by Iwillbearmirokuschild
Summary: Cute fluffly story, kagome takes human Inuyasha to her skool dance.inu tells kagome three words shes wanted to hear 4 a long time!so kawaii! one shot song fic


Fluffy yes a little ooc yes!DEAL WITH IT! This is the only pg story ive ever written ::gasps..then shrugs it off:: HEE HEE!!!!!

Kagome brought inuaysha back to her time for a "school dance". Since tonight was a full moon he would be human so he agreed reluctantly.

He didn't know what a school dance was but he knew school meant kagome would leave and he hated that, so he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a "school dance".

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on__  
__You're insecure about what clothes to wear__  
__I can't see nothing wrong_

He sat down stairs waiting for her. She only made him wear a pair of dressy pants and a dark red t-shirt with a "tie".

He listened to her running around her room, As she was frantically looking for makeup and oteher things to use.

(CLOMP CLOMP CLoMP)

::Jeez she walks loud.::

_To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind__  
__It's half past eight, it's getting late__  
__It's OK, take your time_

After 20 minutes of clomping he heard the door to her room open and he stood up. As she walked downstairs Inuyasha found his heart beating in his throat, and he swallowed the lump in his hard. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

_Standing here my hands in my pockets__  
__Like I have a thousand times__  
__Thinking back it took one breath__  
__One word to change my life_

She literally took his breathe away when he saw her.

She wore a dark blue dress with glittery things all over the dress. There wear two straps and no back to the dress the dress clung to her frame outlining her whole body from head to toe.. Her hair was up in a braided bun and she wore just enough makeup.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He finally caught his breath again.

She looked at him and smiled. Hi

He smiled back at her. You look. . .

Horrible? She said somewhat sarcastically.

He shook his head. Beautiful…

Kagome blushed slightly.

Well when do you two plan on leaving?

We just have to wait for the sun to finish setting mom.

And with those two words said, as if on que the sun went down.

Inuyasha was rendered a mear mortal.

That was so kool! Sota said.

Ready to go? Kagome asked looping her arm around his.

Guess so.

::Seeing her like that reminded me of the first time I saw her , I mean the first time I really saw her not as kikyou but as kagome. She was the most beautiful creature ever, she still is. I have to tell her tonight. the truth ill tell her the truth.::

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello_

They reached the school and as they walked up the path she was greeted by her friends.

Kagome! They all ran up to her, is this him?

Yup, she said proudly.

Wow, she was right he is cute, Eri whispered to Yuka.

Inuyasha blushed.

::she talks about me to her friends.::

Eri, turned to Inuyasha listen hear you , if you ever do anything to hurt our friend you'll be sorry. Got it!

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, be nice guys!

C'mon Inuyasha, we should get in there before it gets to crowded

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone__  
__Everybody tries to kidnap your attention__  
__You just smile and steal the show_

They both walked away, and and entered the gym. Music was playing and the room was already filled. People all around began to call out kagome's name and greet her.

She smiled and waved back.

_You come to me and take my hand__  
__We start dancin' slow__  
_

Come on, she said pulling him onto the dance floor.

Kagome, I don't know how to-.

Just follow my lead, okay?

He nodded.

She took his hand and placed it on the small of her back .

Place your other hand on the other side of my back.

He did as instructed and then she put her hands around his neck.

He couldn't help but blush, luckily it was dark in the room so she didn't notice it.

They moved back in fourth in a small circle.

They did this for a long time.

Each song described exactly how he felt for kagome.

The whole night was perfect they danced and talked, they actually had real conversations. They laughed at each others jokes. He couldn't remember the last time he was eve this happy, or having so much fun.

It was beginning to get late, and the dance was winding down.

Last song of the night kids, the Dj said.

Come on Inuyasha, she said pulling him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

He placed his hands around her waist and she placed her arm around his neck. He lowered his head down against her shoulder and she laid her head against his chest.

::now or never. he thought::

_You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

_From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello_

The song was begging to end, so he took a deep breath, lifted his lip to her ear and whispered softly. Kagome, this is the most fun I've had in my whole life, and before the night ends I want you to know that, I love you, and no one else. With those words said he kissed her cheek.

The song ended and kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes. Still in shock, with tears falling from her eyes.

Yo- you do?

He nodded slowly.

Inuyasha, I love you to.

She said as she hugged him.

He smiled a rare inuyasha smile.

They went back to Kagome's home kagome invited him into her bed. He accepted. He laid facing her smiling flashing a fang. She nuzzled into his chest

_And when you're laying down beside me_  
_I feel your heartbeat to remind me..._

She laid her head against his chest. He listened to her heart beating s in rythem as she slowly drifted into a sleep, he sat silently starring at her. she looked so peaceful and happy.

::To think, this all started one little word….

One little jewel, one well….and if kikyo hadn't died…I would haven ever met kagome….

I love you.. he whispered closing his eyes.

_The first time I saw you it felt like coming home__  
__If I never told you I just want you to know__  
__You had me from hello_

Yea its fluffy…yea I have anther story ad guess what im finishing my other one up this weekend I just wanted to post this story ive had it 4 a while an d I cant figure out why I uploaded it..oh well let me know what you think please_.! R&R! (and yes I know Inuyasha normally couldn't hear her heartbeating in a human form but yak no what :-p its my story so mlah!)_


End file.
